gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Dream Revolution: Last Fire/Story
This is the story page of the eponymous game. The Opening theme changes animations between arcs. Note that the Epilogue's Arc Opening is relatively the same as Ouroboros' Arc, with some minor changes. Prologue Arc Episode 0: Prologue Two women and one man are in a white and black zone, shadowed their identities, with four chairs are talking about the world's current situation, the red light appears on the right, whereas the yellow light is on the left, and the green light is on the down center but the up center, blue light throne has no presence. They comment that the heroes are about to face the worst part of the war, ever since three hundred years ago, and they are openly aware that their boss' tyranny will be only grow strong. Later, in another town that was destroyed past year, yet they are a mysterious young man with red hair and gray eyes who appears to be confused due to his recent arrival, saves the United Federation president's mother from two delinquents that were about to robbing her, she thanks him for the saving, but Ignis ignores and walks away. Then, he sees children with parents, and he feels kinda pissed, maybe because of his memories of the past, he goes away flying and people were impressed. In the Maxwell Orphanage, people are happily enjoying the visit of Jermaine Belmont and Yuri Maxwell, which they came from their jobs outside, it is snowing and kids are enjoying the climate, Leroy greets them and also they came with the girls at the school, Aileen Littner and Paine Twining, Paine now talks a lot. The quartet are worried about Alexa not being as usual, Leroy suggest Yuri to call the UDS, but Aileen fears them for a reason, Jermaine compliments this as since Alexa disappeared, they are doing "dirty business", but Yuri still trusts them, just because they are in Neutral terms right now, but they prefer to handle the investigation themselves, Paine will stay with Duodecim to keep in check. Jermaine, Yuri and Aileen will investigate about her. In the UDS, there is suddenly an observation of a monster attack, a rare kind of Snowman in Farheim, Nathaniel Blade, the leader of the organization orders the team to detect anomalies, Selene Adams appeared to give new information about the one who is fighting the mysterious Snowman, then Blade requests Sally Bianchi information about the involved fighter, finding out the identity is Alexa, Selene and Sally will watch the situation as it follows, while Blade orders to the laboratory to keep her in extreme observation, a huge shadow appears from behind of the Laboratory's door, it was three people; Alison Evans, Angel and Eddie Kennedy, the UDS trio cheer the Duodecim trio, and Alison aclares that while Nix Mannen (Snow Men), resembles Duodecim creatures, they aren't from them, Blade is confused, while Angel comes to apologize and Eddie eats his candy, Selene asks if they are the responsible to summon the creature, they deny the accusations, Sally informs that Alexa is weakening the monster, and everyone keep watching the battle, Alison empathizes that she had frequent headaches which worries Sally, especially after the Fire Slayer is now on her hands, Blade orders everyone to keep and observe her actions, finding the body while necessary. Outside of the UDS, a former Wrestler turned Scientist Abelard Albain is accompanied of the duo of Elaine LeBlanc and Ari Noir, Elaine orders Abel to find the body in a silent way, while also see that there is a time alteration that nobody knows since time travel was used, they want to avoid the Phoenix Family being involved again in a huge conflict, also Abel requests voluntarily to cover everything about the Crusaders, the two accept, and they escape. A fox creature named Rei Pairon, runs behind the big guy Abel. In the Phoenix Family Dynasty Castle, Alexander "Dynamo" Phoenix and Hermione Graham holding their daughter Kara Phoenix are reunited with Paris Clover and Cassandra van Helsing, the latter two talking about the situation that what is happening. Hermione states that they didn't see Alexa in months, Dynamo noted that she acted very strange before she disappeared of the map. Cassandra called Berenice Carroll and she was told that Alexa appeared again in Farheim attacking a Snow monster, Paris stated that While playing a puzzle game in silence, that the monster doesn't belong to Duodecim, but is from another, yet-to-be found otherworldly source, Dynamo stated that the world is suffering due to a hidden tyranny, according at least to Elaine, who gave him the second version of the Lightning Sword, in exchange on giving her answers about the history of their family, but he questioned the fact that why she knows that much, Hermione states that Leblanc is an amoral doctor that wants to unmask everything, that others doesn't know. Dynamo then will try to find answers to stay at peace, but he knows that it will not easy, and it was never meant to be. Kali Chrome is in the Cardinals Shrine, whose ten remaining members aren't working today, but she stays here, and tells a key word that no other mentioned: "Ouroboros" and she observes the city from the window. Episode 0.5: Tutorial The mission starts with Ignis Vatra fighting Kali Chrome as a Tutorial, the player controls Ignis, the latter instructs the tutorial in the Cardinals Shrine. Kali gives a summary to Ignis and the player about the events of the first four canon games, giving more insight about what's going on the Dream Revolution world. After Ignis retires in silence without saying a word, Kali hints some dark stuff that might or not happen and contracts Valeria Lindbergh, whose orders are yet to be disclosed in public. Starting Arc Episode 1: Starting the Mission Alexa wakes up in the snowy morning in an outside place after the battle against the Snowman last night without nobody noticing her, albeit she has little cold for now, until a red light appears flying in circles like no other, trying to wake up her from the slumber, Alexa tries to catch it, but fails, however eventually someone else captured it, and it talks in a female voice, and she confesses that she is a fairy, but she wants to be freed, it was a man who captured her for her recklessness. The fairy introduces herself as Pyrrha. Episode 2: The King of Thunder - Episode 3: The Encore - Episode 4: Mysterious Destiny - Episode 5: Midnight Train - Deadly Axis' Arc Episode 6: Chronos' Mayhem - Episode 7: The Sibling Ring - Episode 8: Grim Reaper - Episode 9: Shining Flame - Episode 10: Odin's Final Plan - The Crusaders' Arc Episode 11: The Counter Attack - Episode 12: The Super Humans - Episode 13: Battle of two Flames - Episode 14: Evil King of Flame After Agni Flair was defeated and destroyed at hands of Alexa, Alison and their respective teams, Alison separated the road to find other Crusaders to defeat, without the presence of Ignis nor Abel (he was fighting against his brother, and Rei came in his replacement), but the first's absence wasn't told, until he appeared, taking Elaine's half burned body and one eyed and throwing her in the ground. Alexa takes Elaine's body and is sad, Rei remarks that she is fine, just badly damaged, when Elaine mumbles that her friend Ari was cut of his left arm, by someone in the group. Ignis' body is starting to burn and corrupting itself. Mel observes him with sneakiness and Tiberius, kneel before him. Meanwhile, Dynamo and his team found that that the main Crusader Laboratory was destroyed by an unknown being, then they found about several bodies alongside the destroyed tubes, many of them dead, but a little, red haired kid with gray eyes, injured that just says a few words, really scared, he prefers to remain hidden according to his expressions, the team leaves the kid in Paris custody in the Academy. Ignis' body started to transform completely into another being: A Flame King with a burning head, calling himself the Emperor, Tiberius and the remaining Crusader soldiers kneel before him, calling him their "Emperor", Elaine knew that there was something suspicious about it that had to be exposed eventually. Blade gives an idea, his team will fight the final Crusaders, while Team Machina go to cure Elaine and Ari, the fact that they are the other people who knew past events among outsiders of the Phoenix Family is the reason that they don't deserve to die yet, Blade feels pity for her for hiding secrets, but she knew the risk of revealing them. Selene and Sally will be the first to fight the Fire Emperor and Tiberius, however, Berenice appeared with a grenade and flying with wings, confirming that she is a Vampire and comes to help the UDS team against the Crusaders, and considers Selene and Sally great fighters in spite of being either synthetic and normal powered humans. In spite of their battle, Berenice barely hurt him, while Selene and Sally were injured. Tiberius appears to assist the emperor, doing more disadvantage until Dynamo and his team appeared and Hermione informs that she got some special powers to show to her peers that remained hidden to even herself, she is an elemental warrior, of water, she has yet to control her powers, but she show some trained skills and she will fight against the emperor alongside Dynamo while Blade, Cassandra and Berenice will deal with Tiberius and the remainder of the Crusaders. Eventually, the Crusaders final battle comes with a victory, barely for celebrations because Ignis felt uncontrolled and insane, until he was kicked out by two people in the head. Abel and Noah, resolved their differences thanks to the intervention of their mentor Brondukov, they were the ones who kicked Ignis' head to save him, he fell unconscious. Episode 15: Unexpected Betrayal When Team Machina was going to the base after Ignis was recently recovered and saved, suddenly shadow monsters appeared and take the team by force, with the notable exception of Mel who cut the hands that grabbed her fast, Rei questions her why she is not grabbed by the Shadowed hands, Mel responds because she was quick to see them, Ignis tells Mel why she is acting strange ever since, Mel replies in a nonchalant way that she was always like that, Abelard wants explanations, and she doesn't respond, until Alexa frees the others, she is surprised the way she acted, Mel didn't even wanted to have friends because, she is an Agent of Ouroboros, with the lines of "Long Live the King", with the voice of The Evil One, hurts the team and runs away with a evil grin on her face, seeing her loyalty to Ouroboros' causes more than humans because she claims that "Humans are toys and bad as always", the team are really amazed, especially Alexa and Rei, who were actually close to her, while Abel and Ignis suspected of her all this time, judging by her odd side of her expressions, also she confessed that she is the one that made Ari Noir losing his left arm due to her cutting it and made Elaine lose her right eye. Mel then steals the Burning Blood (Fencing Sword) from an almost deceased Agni, and teasing her multiple times due to her failure to protect the crusaders, Agni couldn't speak nor move, so she couldn't defeat herself, however, Tiberius fights and defeats Mel, ripping her of all emotions thanks to a Megahuman spell he knew. Duodecim was walking in the destroyed facility. Ouroboros' Arc Episode 16: Prominence After the fall of the Crusaders, Tiberius tells to the heroes that his part is done, and he must retire to an eternal run of life, but not without accepting their friendship, Adrian states that the evil is not completely wiped, Tiberius confirms that Ouroboros used them to do the "dirty laundry", Adrian also detects another Shadow Warrior, like Alison and Paine, with the second replying amazed that she, Berenice and Adrian are not the only ones that are part of the team. Alexa, Dynamo, Blade and Alison are in the UDS laboratories waiting for the health state of Ignis, Elaine and Ari. Hermione, as a graduate as a doctor, tells that they are alive, Ignis is the least affected, but Ari lost his left arm, fortunately he uses the right arm to do most things, and Elaine lost her vision on the right eye and her burned body reached 75%, meaning that her possibilities of survive are low unless a miracle happens. Ari, who woke up and is with a bandage, worried about everyone and Elaine, told to the people two shocking secrets, that Elaine in spite of having a living family, her parents were abusive to her, due to the fact that they wanted her to be 'the perfect doctor' as the youngest sister among an older brother and a sister, she never had real friends, all of them were fake, he confesses that he is more like a brother to her, that's why she treated the others like "chess pieces", but also, she is not different from the rest of the team in terms of stories and motivations, also the Alexa who is with the team isn't Alexa Maxwell, then she confesses that she was part of the plan elaborated by him and Elaine to protect the original while she is currently training, everyone was shocked to see that, her name is Udiya Vulcanus, the princess, and she wanted to help the real one because she knows that Orpheus isn't the same person, that he wants the 'current vessel' of the Fire Slayer for his shady motives that's why "Alexa" was sick and more restrictive, Alison and Blade suspected about the fact, Dynamo was kind of surprised, the resemblance between his sister and the princess was uncanny, Alison also tells that aside of her, Adrian and Berenice that there's another Shadow Warrior in the team, Blade is amazed at how there are more frequent than they think, about the Shadow Warrior, Alison thinks that Udiya is the Shadow Warrior, Blade and Udiya think that is Ari, while Dynamo tells that is Elaine. Ignis wakes up all confused, and laments that Mel Wingates is evil, but Dynamo comments she got what she deserved, her emotions were sealed by Tiberius and she no longer can feel everything according to the information that he got from Cassandra and her associates, but he is also sad due to the fact that he let his power corrupted him, Elaine wakes up slowly to inform that she has lost half of her vision, but she doesn't care about that, she requests a phone call of the 'True Alexa' to see her status as she is kind of worried about her. Selene appears giving her the phone, and telling that Yuri's team is on the place according to early orders. Elaine tries to call many times as she can, until she finally received the call, Alexa's voice was talking, Elaine, weak, tells her that is now the time to return, as a total emergency, Alexa is worried about her odd voice, and Elaine tells that it doesn't matter, that she should arrive as soon as she can, that Ouroboros started its plan, Alexa does a final question, that if everyone knows the plan, Elaine insists that they know already, Alexa replies with an Okay, and thanks Elaine and Ari to take care of her safety, now she will go to to the place that the UDS indicated her. Episode 17: Appearance of the Shining Sun - Episode 18: Exodus - Episode 19: The Dark Moon Rises - Episode 20: New Game - Epilogue Arc Episode 21: Challenge to the Ultimate Fight - Episode 22: Destiny of the Blood - Episode 23: Memories of the Blood - Episode 24: Fire Princess and the Prince of Lightning - Episode 25: The Dream and The Revolution -Epilogue- After the battle against Udiya, she and Orpheus now can rest in peace. Albeit with the cost of more lives than they expected and estimated, Dynamo and the Dream Revolution team declared six-hundred years of war to be over and done for real. The fairies all celebrate the victory with happiness, except Pyrrha, who feels bad for Agni, but Icy and Avani convince her that she is with Tiberius' side, and they return back to their work. Ignis and Kara return to their future, changed since they are done with the war, they look at it in a more positive way around. Rodolia became an older woman, and assumed the Aileen Littner name, albeit she is in Jail for her consequences, Casper returned to his Village with food and water for the citizens and Ginga returns to her age, with more freedom, not wanting to remember she worked for an evil man. Blade, Selene and the UDS team made alliances with Elaine and Ari, the latter two being badly hurt after the intense fight, they welcome them with open hands and they will make their best to advance in terms of everything, finding cures, and repairing Paris. Alison and her team will live forever since twenty-five years old as a Duodecim member, starts ith their immortality, Adrian requested a renounce, but Alison didn't accepted, due to the fact that he has to live with it forever, like Angel and Eddie, Paine returns to Duodecim. Abelard and Noah solved their differences, and now, they are in the wrestling business as if their differences done. Mel, due to her being a traitor, was ripped of all emotions and is nothing but a ruthless killer, however, Rei stays with her. Cassandra, Rayne, Berenice with a newly joined Roberta are continuing with their hunting lives, Rayne is particularly happy that he has a new friend now, Roberta ignores the feelings and is more like a partner instead. Alexa, Dynamo and Yuri go to Leroy's grave to give their respects, and thank him for his kindness, after that, the frist goes with Jermaine and a child Ignis go around the world, Dynamo now lives in a happy family with Hermoine and Kara, albeit with some grief of the war, Yuri is with Sally in his soccer career which is promising, remembering Leroy's life. The post end credits shows Generations of the "Dream Revolution Teams" in order. *From the 1400's *#Brand Fayer *#Lucia Clyne *#Schillia Bravo Altis *#Galeno Santander *#Illyria Valken *#Reznor Fan Andel *#Angelica Clyne *From the 1700's *#Udiya Vulcanus *#Orpheus Nox Luna *#Belinda the Sorceress *#Aran the Elf *#An unnamed Fairy (Possibly Pyrrha) *Present time (2020): *#Alexander "Dynamo" Phoenix *#Alexa Maxwell *#Nathaniel Blade *#Alison Evans *#Elaine LeBlanc *#Yuri Maxwell *#Jermaine Belmont *#Hermoine Graham-Phoenix *#Sally Bianchi *#Cyrille "Selene" Adams *#Angel Kennedy *#Eddie Kennedy-Evans *#Cassandra van Helsing (Holds a Paris photo) *#Ari Noir *#Ignis Vatra (2-years old) *#Kara Phoenix (4-years old) The photo of the current team holder is a masked man revealed to be Mondo Kitsch, who alongside Kali Chrome and Valeria Lindbergh, saying that the world is saved once more, and is more than happy that such a big conflict is over. : "There was a Dream to end the war, and they formed a Revolution to end it." The fates of the characters are the following: *Alexa travels around the world with Jermaine and 2-year old Ignis to fight for the future. *Dynamo returns with his life in family, albeit with some grief, he is still part of the history. *Blade still leads the UDS facility albeit with the cost of his limiters and is with Selene. *Alison, tired of the war vacations due to the members' eternal life to other ancient place. *Elaine joins forces with Blade changed, gets half of her face and body scarred and burned. *Ignis returns back to his era, improved in every aspect. *Hermione gained new Water powers, living as a loving mother. *Cassandra continues with her eternal bloodshed assassin life. *Paris barely survives because he's an android and can be rebuilt. *Abelard ended his business with Noah and returns to Wrestling. *Rei stays with Mel, Rei herself being her new friend. *Mel loses her emotions due to her affiliation, with company of Rei. *Selene is with Blade as a couple, with the cost of her limiters. *Sally is lovey-dovey with Yuri after their early conflict. *Ari lost his ability to walk due to the fight and then he is in a wheelchair. *Angel now has to deal with being immortal and part of Duodecim forever. *Eddie comforts Alison and Angel and now is friends with Paine. *Adrian ending his deal, wanted to retire, but Alison refused, so he stays. *Yuri, now a soccer super star not tainted by the past, is dating Sally. *Jermaine is now with Alexa and little boy Ignis in new roads. *Paine hangs out with Duodecim and Eddie. *"Aileen" is remembered to be a heroine with great heart after her death. *Noah is alive, ended his feud with his brother and now is supporting him. *Roberta took her Crusader powers off, and partners with Cassandra's team. *Blake survives, albeit living pacifically with Agni. *Agni barely survived, now as a plain immobile Homunculus. *Genesio died after the Crusaders arc. *Eric died after the Crusaders arc. *Deadly Axis returned to their eras, due to them being Time Abysses. *The Fairies returned back to their work, full of happiness. *Udiya dies pacifically with Orpheus. *Orpheus lives the same as Udiya. *Ginga returns to her year of origin. *Rodolia is aged up to thirty five and takes the Aileen Littner name. *Casper goes back to his time and village. *Leroy died after the battle, leaving the Orphanage's service to the Phoenix Family. *Juniper Ascended rankings with his video game skills. *Aine turns into a stone after looking herself too much. *Berenice is Still with Cassandra's bloody life, with new members. *Rayne is still a hunter with Cassandra, and hooks on Roberta. *Andrei ends joining the Orphanage as a caretaker. *Kara returns to the future with her cousin Ignis. Category:Sub pages Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Article stubs Category:Articles under construction